Final Love 2: Misty's Tragic Fate Revealed
by Andy1
Summary: Misty's story. Yes, this is based on a real experience that my teacher went through. WARNING: contains rape. Discretion advised.


"Final Love 2: Misty's Tragic Fate Revealed"

by Andy

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are from the anime called Pokemon, which was made by somebody far away from here. So, in other words, they aren't mine. Got that? Good.

Note: Sorry if I left any of you people hanging from my first story. I was going to explain more, but then it would've been too long, and some of you would've just quit the whole thing. So here's the sequel. Well, it's not really a sequel, but it tells of the part that all of you missed: the deadly encounter . It's the tale of what happened to Misty, and Butch. Also, this story is based on a true story about my teacher's friend. Dang, what lousy luck she had. She was raped, and was once stabbed in the butt by a crazy man, with a knife, at a bar. It sounds funny, but it isn't. Alright, on with the story.

Misty lay in her warm bed, in the safety of her room. It was morning. How early? Probably somewhere between 1 and 4. 

Misty couldn't get back to sleep, so she lay there and began to think of what day it was. It was the first day of school. She was now in 8th grade. She thought again of what was to be expected. Yes. She would meet him again. The boy she secretly admired. The one she could never be able to reveal her true feelings to. Maybe this time she could. The thought brought a smile to her pretty face, and she drifted off to sleep.

The time finally came for Misty to go, and she walked off to her first day of school full of hopes and dreams. One in which she would meet Ash again. That is, only if he was still interested in going to school at all. He didn't really like school. Her face lit up when she saw him walking next to Brock, an old friend, and she began to increase her walking speed, and get his attention by passing by him. She did. But he didn't seem to care. Or maybe she just didn't see it. She thought she did hear him say something about heaven. But it was only a thought, and she frowned. 

_Dammit, he's probably thinking about death_._ He's got a one-track mind_, she thought, and strode off angrily.

Misty walked home sadly through the chilly weather. It was dark, and it was only 3:30 in the afternoon. All thanks to daylight saving's time, and the time of the season.

When Misty was finally in the warmth of her home, she sighed.Well, the day certainly didn't go the way she had wanted it to. For one thing, she and Ash got into one of their childish arguments again. She could remember the fight before class started, the fight when class started, the fight when class ended, etc. She could remember the fight at recess very clearly, too:

"I hate you Ash," she said.

"Me, to-," was all he could say because Gary suddenly punched him out of nowhere.

"Shut up. That's no way to treat girls, Ashy boy," Gary yelled, as he choked Ash with his bare hands. 

The words, "YEAH, HE'S RIGHT", rang out all over the school yard, and dozens of girls, as well as boys, ran over to where Ash was, and started beating him up like a woman beats a rug with a stick.

"OUCH, OW, STOP!!!" 

"Yare, yare," Misty sighed. Ash lost. She knew he would. It was so predictable. 

But even though the day didn't go the way she wanted it to, there was one thing that broke her misery: an eighth grade homecoming dance. Only couples were invited. Misty just couldn't pass this one up. She knew that if Ash did like her, he would ask her out to the dance. But then, what if he didn't? She would have to tell him her true feelings before the last minute came.

Just a fair distance away from Misty's house, a man watched her through a pair of binoculars. The dark atmosphere covered him well from prying eyes, if any. As he sat there, he thought about how much he hated that little wench...and also how much he admired her. Whenever she was around, she would always ruin things for him. Usually, he always succeeded in his plans. But when she was around, she always brought him failure. This was one thing he admired about her. It was amazing that he could be brought down to his knees by some kid, who was only about 5 years younger than him. Recently, she had done him enough harm to get him in trouble with his boss. She had just pushed him forward to a step that was only a few centimeters away from getting fired. 

He laughed then. Well, this time it would be different. He would bring her down to her knees, and leave her begging for mercy. He had it all planned out perfectly. Everything was going in favor of his plan. The weather left the sky dark in the late afternoon in this time of season. This would help him strike at a time when she'd be alone. All alone. Also, no one knew of his plans. Not even his partner, Cassidy, knew. Yes, this would be easy. 

A day passed, and it was Wednesday. Misty still hadn't told Ash her true feelings. She was too nervous to tell him. But then she thought it would be easier to tell him when he asked her out to the dance. If he did. 

Near the end of the school day, Misty still didn't get anything from him, and she decided that she would tell him as soon as he left the classroom. The bell rang, and everyone left their classrooms to go home. Misty tried to catch up with Ash, as he walked out of their classroom door, but too many of her classmates were in her way as they made their way out of that one, small door. After that, she lost Ash in the sea of students in the hallway.

Once she was outside of the school, Ash was out of sight . She gave up, and started walking home when she saw Richie throwing up at the side of the road. 

"Nihao, Richie. Uh, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ugh, man. I just don't feel so good," he replied in a thick voice.

Misty was wondering why Richie was feeling so sick, when a glass bottle suddenly rolled out of his open backpack giving her the answer to her question.

"Aha, so that's it. Dammit Richie, I told you to lay off the booze."

"It ain't booze, it's Sobe, a healthy fruit-" Richie threw up before he could finish his description of Sobe.

"It isn't healthy if you drink too much of it. C'mon, I'll take you home," Misty said, as she pulled Richie up, and began to help him walk home.

_Oh, geez_._ This will take a while_, Misty thought. 

He was beginning to get impatient. How long had he been waiting? Thirty minutes. She still hadn't come home. 

_S**t_, he thought, as he saw the girl's mother's car drive up to the house. Her mom was home way too early today. 

_Oh well_, he thought. He'd get her tomorrow.

When Misty finally got home, she was breathing heavily. _Man, is Richie heavy_, she thought as she stepped into the living room. She wasn't surprised when she saw her mother there. She knew how much time it took for her to take Richie home, and then get home herself.

"Misty, sweetie, guess what?" she said.

"What? My life's over because Ash won't ask me to the dance?" Misty said to no one in particular.

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing."

"Well, Misty, dear, your sisters are coming over tomorrow. Isn't that nice?"

"No."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Uh, 'kay. Well, I just want you to know that I'll be picking them up, and we'll be home a little late because Violet has a show to do tomorrow."

"'Kay."

"Oh, and also, you have to go to the hospital tomorrow. You'll be having your physical for almost the whole day. From like about 10 in the morning, till 2 in the afternoon. You can use the motorcycle to get there. After that, go straight home."

"Okay, mom."

_Perfect_, he thought. He had heard the whole conversation. He knew their plans for the next day. He knew about the sisters, who would be visiting. He knew about the physical that she would be having. But the part that he loved most was that she would be alone. All alone. For a good period of time. 

Things were just getting better all the time. He was filled with elation that he was able to hear all this. He could've just gone back to the headquarters, but he wanted to go back and spy on her some more. He had an instrument for the occasion: a headphone that allows you to overhear anybody's conversations from far distances. Boy, not only was the team he worked loyally for so special, but also it's technology was.

He felt a little guilty of what he was thinking about. It just didn't seem like him at all. He felt like a different person. But, he would still go through with it. He wanted her to pay for what she did, and also for allowing him to admire her. 

The plan was set. By tomorrow, it would be all over. 

At 9 in the morning, the next day, Misty rode the family's motorcycle to the futuristic buildings of Pokemon Tech Middle School to pay her friends a visit before she would go off to the hospital for her physical. Also to see if Ash would finally ask her to the dance. It was okay for her to be there since she was a member. Once there, she ran into Tracy, who earned a break from art class for excellent behavior. 

"Hey, Misty. Waazzzzuuuuuuppppp?" he humored.

"Lots of things. The sky, the clouds, etc.,etc.," she laughed.

"Uh, 'kay," he replied, a little confused by her answer.

"Say, Misty," he continued, "care to hang out with me for a while?"

Misty sighed. She would just see Ash tomorrow. "Okay."

Misty, and Tracy were just beginning to walk around the campus together, when 

a group of kids surprised them from behind.

"Yo, Tracy, m'man," they heard.

Misty, and Tracy turned around to see Todd, Samurai, AJ, and Richie approaching them.

"Wow, Tracy, I didn't know you knew them," Misty said.

"What? Of course, I know them. We met a while back. I met Samurai before I met you, and Ash. He attacked me from behind with his sword. Cut my hair right off. Also left a scar on my forehead. That's why I wear this bandana. As for Todd, I met him when I was spying on a really rare pokemon. Everything was going well until he showed up. He just pops up and suddenly flashes his camera in front of my face, scaring the pokemon off and leaving me blind for the day. And AJ, and Richie... I met them just a few days ago. AJ was begging me to give Richie some Sobe, if I had some, because Richie had been terrorizing him all day for it."

"Y'know, come to think of it, those were really bad meetings," Misty muttered.

"Hey, yeah, you're right. You guys suck," Tracy said to the four boys.

"Not as much as you do," was their reply to his comment.

"Just kidding. C'mon, let's make some mischief."

"YEAH!!!"

So Tracy, Misty, and the others went to the perfect spot: the staff's private bathroom.

They took a peak inside to see if anyone was there, snuck in, hid behind the biggest stall, and waited. Suddenly, the sexiest teacher in the school strolled right in, and began to straighten herself right outside of the stalls in front the mirror. Misty, and the others could see her clearly through the crack of the stall door. They tried hard to hold back their laughter as she unbuttoned her shirt a bit, and started adjusting her G-string. Tracy took out his sketchbook and started drawing her doing what she was just doing now.

_This is going to be sweet_, he thought.

Misty, and the others saw what Tracy was doing, and they felt as if they were going to burst. 

Finally the teacher left, and the second the door closed shut, they laughed till their stomachs got sore.

Misty sighed as she drove the motorcycle out of the hospital parking lot, and headed for home. She wasn't able to find out if Ash wanted her to go with him to the dance. She stopped thinking about Ash then. The thought of him, and what he might be thinking was making her feel bad. So she thought about the physical she just had. She remembered that she accidentally went into the boy's bathroom while trying to give the doctors a urine sample. Well, that didn't go too well. So she stopped thinking about that.

_Everything will be fine when I get home_. _The house will be all mine for the next couple of hours_._ I can just relax_, she thought. _Man, I hate this weather_._ Everything's so dark_. _It gives me the creeps_.

In the darkness, he waited for her return. He grew excited at what he was going to do to her in just a couple of minutes. He would have a little fun with her before he finished her off. After all, he had a small admiration for the tart. He had everything he needed on hand: a two-barrel shotgun, a silencer, a mask, and his best pokemon (Vaporeon, and Arcanine). 

Suddenly, the guilt came back to him, and he began to be filled with a little self-doubt. This wasn't like him at all. He wouldn't actually kill somebody. He never did. And what about Cassidy? What would she think? She would probably feel unsafe around him, give up being his partner and go off stealing pokemon alone. 

But even so, he still wanted to go through with this. He then decided that he'd let her live, if she cooperated with him.

He saw her then driving up to her house. He watched as she entered through the front door, the door that was never locked unless everyone was on vacation. Even if she locked that, he could still enter through one of the windows. There was always at least one open. 

He smiled, and slipped on the mask. It was time.

Misty went into the living room and sat down at the table next to the kitchen counter. She then took out a few HunterXHunter graphic novels, which she got for free at the hospital. She was entertained by the situations the characters got themselves into that she lost track of what was going on around her. The phone had rung about thirty times before she even knew it was ringing. She got up to go and answer it, but it stopped ringing by the time she was halfway to it. 

She sighed, and was ready to go back to her reading when she suddenly felt that she wasn't alone. She turned around, expecting to see nothing, and found herself face to face with a masked stranger in a black trenchcoat. She screamed. She was so frightened that she lost her balance, and fell against the wall behind her. The masked stranger began moving to where she was. She tried to scream, but couldn't. It died in her throat.

"Wh-wh-who.... are you? What are yo-" was all she could say. She was having a hard time breathing, and tears began streaming down her cheek. 

The person stopped at her words.

"Well, if you really want to know..."

_That voice_, she thought. She heard it from somewhere, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The intruder removed the mask, and showed himself. Misty's eyes widened.

"B-Butch!?" she stuttered.

"You got it." 

Misty's fear, and shock were replaced by anger; she wasn't afraid of him. 

"Alright, what are you up to?" she yelled.

"You'll find out in a moment," was his reply, and Misty grew more angry.

"Get out of here. This is my house. You don't belong here!"

A scowl appeared on Butch's face then. But it disappeared, and he laughed.

"Oh, I don't think so, Misty. Things are going to be different from now on..." and he lunged at her.

It happened so suddenly, and before Misty knew what was going on, she was pushed to face the direction behind her, and was now in Butch's grasp. Her back was pressed tightly against his chest. Her arms were pinned, uncomfortably, to her back by his arm, which was wrapped around her body, from her waist, to her stomach, to the other waist. His other arm was wrapped around her neck, and it was pulling her head closer to his lips as he continued what he had to say, his words sounding cruel to her ears, and his persona becoming more and more demoniacal by the second.

"Sure, I'll leave. But not before killing you. You've been a real bitch these days, and now's the time for me to teach you a lesson..." 

He tightened his grip on her neck until she choked, and was gasping for air. Misty's fright came back because now he was yelling, while tightening his grip even further on her. She had never seen him this angry before, and it was making her feel uncomfortable. She could no longer think. She could only hear his words.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH ME, YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? NO ONE.

I WAS ALMOST FIRED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU LITTLE WENCH. YOU'RE GOING TO BE SORRY, YOU HEAR ME..." he paused, and shook her violently till she cried out for him to stop.

Misty was beyond horror now as she turned her head to see his face, whose eyes had a strange glint in them. It was almost as if he was going to....

Butch's voice became softer till it was a rough whisper. An insane smile was playing on his lips as he said, "But, you....know what!? I'm going to...have...my way with you, before...finishing you off. This is way...too good...to pass off. Maybe...if you cooperate, I will...not...kill you at all."

Misty almost lost her mind when he buried his face into the area between her neck and shoulder. He began to groan. He was losing his mind. But not in the way she almost lost hers. Hers was triggered by sheer terror.

"The enemy is so..." he moaned in a dreamy voice.

"Oh God, Butch, let me go," she said in a voice shrill with fear, the tears which had once ran from her eyes coming to her,"Please...just... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," she screamed as he lifted her off the ground, and began to carry her upstairs. Misty couldn't breathe again. She knew where he was taking her. She knew what he was going to do.

This wasn't like him at all. She knew that he was a bad person, but she didn't think he'd do something like this. After all, he wasn't exactly that kind of person. Right? 

"STOP IT, STOP IT...JUST STOP...," she couldn't finish as she burst into tears. Her anger came back then, and her tears abrupty ceased as she began to kick, and scream in his arms. It wasn't working. It pushed him back to the first step, but that didn't stop him. He still continued climbing the dark stairway. 

"It is pointless. Why don't you just relax. Cause if you don't, you know what'll happen. Try to enjoy yourself. I think you'd like that," he breathed in that insane tone she had just heard earlier.

Misty began screaming again, and he continued in an exasperated, but, nevertheless, insanely dreamy, voice, "Y'know, the more you do that, the more likely it is that I'm going to kill you."

His words didn't stop her, and she began to pound her fists against his torso with all her strength. She then dealt him a blow across the cheek, but that didn't work either. He shifted his position, and, in one swift movement, he had both her arms pinned against his. 

Misty looked up at him through panicked eyes, trying to see if this was a mistake. That he wasn't really going to do something like this. That he wasn't that bad a person. She couldn't see it, but she still kept that miniscule amount of hope inside her. 

They were now outside of Misty's mother's room, and Butch kicked the door open, stepped in, and kicked it shut. He threw Misty on the bed, and followed her down, pinning her there. Misty couldn't move; he was too heavy. She couldn't scream either. Her terrified state had left her mind numb. 

Butch sat up atop her as he impatiently began to slip out of his trenchcoat, and

pull his shirt off. He dropped them carelessly to the floor, and got down again to turn Misty on her side as he pinned her with his own, while holding her with a strong arm. He used his other to take his pants, and underwear off. This was done with difficulty because he had to do this while holding onto the frightened girl, who began screaming, and struggling to free herself from under him, and out of his other arm, after seeing that he was really going to go through with this. He had to stop once to slap her, and tell her to shut up. She kept quiet then, except for uncontrolled sobs, and frequent gasps for air.

He got back on top of her, and yanked her shirt off so fast, Misty felt as if he had bruised her face. She panicked when his hand moved over to her shoulder where a strap of her bra lay. He tore it off with a hard jerk of his hand, and looked back down at her.

"Oh, God," he gasped.

After that, Misty couldn't feel anything. She didn't want to, anyway. He was scaring the hell out of her, and it was leaving her paralyzed. 

This could not be happening to her. Not now. Not ever. This had to be a bad dream. But why was it so real? Minutes were passing by, and things were still the same. She was still in bed, and Butch was still doing God knows what to her. Nothing was changing.

Suddenly, the sound of the house's garage door opening filled the house, breaking Misty's loss of feeling, and sounding as more of a beacon of hope to her ears. Butch ceased what he was doing, abruptly, as soon as he heard it. 

There was the sound of a door opening, and people stepping in. Then the sound of someone calling to her: "MISTY, BABY, GUESS WHAT? WE'RE HOME EARLY BECAUSE THE SHOW WAS CANCELED. COME AND SAY HI TO YOUR SISTERS."

Now was her chance. She sat up. "MOM, DAISY, LILY, VIOLET!!! HELP ME, PLEASE!!!" she screamed. Butch tried to cover her mouth, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"MISTY!? WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?"

There was the sound of feet scuffling across the downstairs floor.

"MOM, JUST COME UPSTAIRS. QUICK."

There was then the sound of feet rushing over to the stairs, and four confused voices asking what was going on.

Butch was infuriated, and he slammed his fist into Misty's face, making her fall back onto the mattress. He then went onto the floor to retrieve his mask, his pokeballs, and guns. He slipped the mask on. He would kill them all. If any of them survived through this, at least they wouldn't be able to identify him. One thing was for sure, he'd make sure that Misty didn't live to tell about this.

The door opened then, and four perplexed faces changed to that of terror as they stared at the horrible scene that lay before their eyes.

"OH, MY GOD!!! MISTY, BABY..." the mom said, ready to cry.

"Mom," Misty said, and began crying.

"WH-WHAT JUST HAPPENED," Violet screamed. She looked at the masked man on the floor, cringed at what she saw there, and focused her eyes in another direction as she asked, "WHO ARE YOU?"

"THAT DOES IT," Butch growled. He took a pokeball, and summoned Arcanine.

"ARCANINE, GET THEM."

Arcanine obeyed, and chased Misty's horrified family out of the room. Scurrying

feet, screams, breaking glass, and furniture being turned over could be heard from where Misty, and Butch were.

Butch quickly tried to dress up as he hurried to the entrance of the bedroom door. He took out the double-barrel shotgun, and tried loading it as quick as he can. Before he left, he turned around to face Misty, who was making a move to leave the room, and yelled, "YOU BETTER NOT MOVE A MUSCLE, OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR DAMNED HEAD OFF!!!"

Misty didn't hear any of the words he said. Everything was happening too fast. When he was gone, she got up, and hurriedly dressed up. She decided to call the police, but there was no phone in her mom's room. There was only one, and it was downstairs. Misty knew that Butch was down there, and she decided to pass on that decision. She didn't want to take that risk. Her next encounter with him would obviously be very ugly.

_I got it, _she thought. She would go out through her bedroom window. Leaning on the wall outside of it, there was rose climber that would serve as a ladder for her. She would use that, and then notify the neighbors, and the police. The time was perfect for such a critical moment. School was over, and there would be kids walking home. They could help her, too.

Before she could even take a step out of her mother's room, 4 deafening gun shots rang inside the house. She ran as fast as she could then. Once inside her room, she hurried over to the window, opened it, and stuck her foot out. But that was all she could do because two hands had grabbed her, and were now pulling her back into the room.

Before she knew it, she was strangled and beaten, and now lay on the floor, looking up, through scared eyes, at the angry man towering above her crumpled form.

"Heh, you're a very dumb girl if you think you can get away from me," he said as he raised the double-barrel shotgun, and pulled the trigger.

Misty screamed from the force of the bullets, and was sent rolling till she hit her bedroom wall, and blanked out.

Butch was downstairs among the rubble of Misty's once beautifully decorated home. He staggered over to the living room where most of the girl's family members lay dead, or barely alive. He leaned against a scratched-up wall where a sofa had once stood

in front it. That sofa was now lying in front of him, tattered and turned over. 

Butch's throat tightened. The guilt was back. What he had just done wasn't like him at all. He wasn't the person he once knew: a person who was a thief, but actually quite a good-natured guy when he wasn't out stealing pokemon. Now, he was a different person. He shot 5 people, who were probably dead by now. He never meant to do that to Misty. She was just an innocent girl. 

Cassidy crossed his mind, and he broke down crying. God, what would she think? What would the whole team think? They weren't murderers. Or were they? The world seemed to be ending before his very own eyes.

The guilt finally overcame him, and he took out his silencer, and shot himself in the head.

Misty lay in her hospital bed with mixed feelings about what had happened to her. She was angry, and sad at what Butch had done to her. She was tired, and heartbroken because it didn't seem that she was going to make it. But...

She was happy because he said he loved her. Ash had finally confessed his love to her. He even bought tickets to the dance for the both of them. Even though it was too late for him to tell her that. Even though she'd probably be dead by morning. Even though she lay in the intensive care room, while he was out there crying for her. Even though they'd never be able to spend the rest of their lives together... 

It was still better late than never.

The End

This fic has a moral to it that I could have put in the first fic, but I couldn't. The moral to this story is the last sentence of the fic. Pretty neat, huh? })i({ See y'all later.


End file.
